


Log #00: Mortality

by Bingi



Category: Animorphs - Katherine A. Applegate
Genre: Gen, Other, POV Second Person, Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Reader-Insert, War
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-30
Updated: 2017-04-05
Packaged: 2018-10-12 21:12:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 975
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10499568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bingi/pseuds/Bingi
Summary: A series of log tapes have come to light from the sixth Animorph.An extension from Alternamorphs.No real chronological order. Drabbles. Logs.





	1. Log #01: Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> sooo like this first chapt is supposed to be ambiguous on to whom got the tapes and im sorry if its a bit confusing echht.  
> i really wanted more Alternamorphs sooo im indulging. and im putting the timeline where theyre young adults now but not the  
> SPOILER gonna go ta space again sequence END SPOILER 
> 
> so enjoy pls and feel free to share some ideas you want to see...
> 
>  
> 
> [Buy Me a Coffee](https://ko-fi.com/F1F6DFM3)

A delivery box came, filled with tapes. It was heavy and impossible to know how many of them there were but they were numbered indicating some order.

 

It was just dropped off by a little familiar looking face. Same eyes, same mouth, and same bone structure but a teenager, a teenager with hope and Innocence still present, resonating inside. Not scraps of deconstructed morality, disillusioned hope and serene numbness.

 

Stunned with a gaping mouth.

 

A neutral face came about and replied, “I listened to it all, you should probably too.” Then the teen turned to leave.

 

“...Wait, could you please smile for me?”

 

The teen turned, face blank. Bizarre as the request was the teen complied, knowing how much it meant.

 

Their smile was one of the things that motivated each and every single one of them the teen found out. So then they smiled, bright and beautiful just like how they once did where they were here, but just not quite the same as they did.

 

Then gone, the teen left, like everyone else.

  
  


* * *

 

 

“Testing, testing… Ha hah…” An awkward but cute introduction, true to their warm, frolicsome nature. Even a smile could be heard from their lines, queuing a smile from the other end listening in.

 

“Look, I don’t know who or why anybody would be listening to this but,” A sigh escaped, faint shuffling can be heard in the background. It sounded like they were outside, birds chirping, wind briefly heard about with the rustling of leaves. 

 

“I’m just recording my thoughts… I can’t really,  _ really  _ trust anybody right now, as pitiful as I am to say that… And if you are who you know you are, then I’m sorry… Truly, but I do trust you and love you enough to listen to this in due time and said time has come now, hasn't it? Well I just hope it has!” The voice resonated a melodic giggle then morphed into something remorseful, seemingly about to cry. “...I don’t expect to last much longer in this abysmal war, I can't adapt quickly enough so I leave these messages to my family… To my friends.” Their voice held just by a thread of self preservation, ironic since that was the thing that they held most securely, indubitably. 

 

“Just how long has it been my friend, how long has it been since you've heard my voice? Do you remember me? Do you miss me? I wonder who you are, listening to this right now?” They sounded so forlorn and absent, more than they usually sounded in those days. 

 

“...Never mind that- I will not be logging these chronologically, I will use these as my venting aid and as a one sided story of the hell we’ve been through.” They coughed, surely trying to get rid of the lump that they created in their throat.

 

“Log one: In no particular order,” They added rapidly for comedic effect, “The day my fate was sealed, the day I meet them-”

 

The whirring of the cassette stopped.

 

Flip to side B.


	2. Log (Senario): Bon Fire Side A

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You gotta keep focus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> blame achievement hunter and said quote can be used as an allegory whoooop

< _ Sigh _ .>

 

He said to look at for a bon fire starting on the beach and head to it when the two hours were coming to a close.

 

There it was, a luminescent bright greenish-yellow glow emitted from the rocky shore. In the eyes of a Saltwater Croc, reds aren't seen. The glow was hidden behind some rather tall dunes. It would’ve been impossible seen frontwards toward the beach, no doubt Marco’s idea.

 

Good thing you have great peripheral as this morph.

 

It was a bit boring, and a bit tense. You were definitely not used to it being so quiet and destituted.

 

_ Swish. Swish.  _

You swim on towards the shoreline.

You were on a little excursion to scope out the water off the shore. The shallows weren't as cold as the depths but they were still a place of complete deprivation. The Moonlight was as serene as the water was desolate.

 

As a cold blooded animal it was dangerous to stay in one place for too long. Nonetheless it was a great disguise, a saltwater crocodile? Someone looking to the ocean would assume your bumpy maw was driftwood. But, without the movement you’d surely seize up, you needed to be in a continuous flow. Calm and relaxing was not an option if you didn’t want to shut down as a big reptile and stay that way. 

 

As It should be, always be on guard. Even if it was difficult.

 

<Once you come into da bayou that's not somethin’ you walk away from,> croaking in guttural thought speak.

 

So in your hazed mind you were just talking to yourself, meaning thought speak was in action. Like it was said before, it was boring and you to entertain yourself to simulate your cold blood. No one was around, you were tired and you didn’t care. As long as you could reach the shore and survive.

 

<Da only lesson you gon’ learn is when you get death rolled by a croc-a-dilly,> You gruffed out in an exaggerated deep southern Cajun accent.

 

You started trekking out of the shallows; stubby clawed feet reaching for traction on the soft, loose, submerged sand. Slowly but surely you crawled out of the water. Breaching out into the sand right in front of the bon fire. You could see them all,

 

Cassie, Marco, Tobias, Jake, Rachel and Ax. They were all surrounding the fire. It was probably cold, but you couldn’t tell. 

As soon as you land you could start making those S’mores you promised Ax and the rest.

 

<It come out of da water and then you go in da water…> You thought spoke, still, with Cajun bayou hunter talk and all.

 

As you started to morph you could hear the bellows of laughter coming from your friends.

 

  
Dazed and confused was what you were. 


End file.
